Rin's Place
by StoriedFabric
Summary: [Complete] 19 year old Rin is training to be a demon slayer in Edo. Sesshomaru is upset when he finds out. Will the two compromise and make up?
1. Chapter 1

**RIN'S PLACE**

_Chapter 1_

I had not visited Rin in Edo for some time but I had sent her a package through Jaken and Ah-Un, letting her know that I had not forgotten her. The reason for my absence from her life was due to some small conflicts in the Western Lands. After I had resumed my father's title as the Ruler of the Western Lands, some demons rebelled and it took some time to get rid of their threat.

When Jaken and Ah-Un came back from visiting Rin at the village, Jaken had reported that Rin was in prime health and happiness. I was pleased, of course, but a part of me hoped that Rin would not get too comfortable living in the village. The gifts I bestowed her with, were those of a suitor. I had not told her that, but I had hoped she would gather as much using her own reasoning.

I had set out to finally visit Rin at Edo one fire spring morning. When I was in the Northern Lands, I had acquired a very rare fabric and I had the best seamstress in my lands make Rin a fine kimono. The kimonos I gifted Rin were nothing short of the best but that was not all, they hid secret messages from me to her. Human suitors may write love letters to the ones they are courting, but I have a more sophisticated method of communication. The colours in these kimonos were my personal messages to her - I dearly hoped she would realize that by now.

As I neared the village, my keen nose alerted me to the scents of battle practice. I would ordinarily assume that the demon slayer Sango was training with her children or that Inuyasha was training with his rag tag group of friends but somewhere in the mix of scents, I had recognized Rin's scent. Rin's scent, which was normally of the sweet flowery kind, was now drenched with a little bit of blood and perspiration. My eyes narrowed dangerously - if my half brother and his friends used Rin as a pretend target or even invited her to join in their training, they would pay.

My feet touch the ground where the training was going on and I immediately sight Rin. To my utter surprise, she is clothed in a demon slayer's uniform, much like that Sango woman. Her hair is tied up and a scar can be seen, on her otherwise immaculate face. Her arms are also a little bloody with small cuts here and there and she has the perspiration of one who has been training long. My fists clench, eyes narrow, and I instantly frown. This is not how I imagined I would see her at all.

Inuyasha was the first to become aware of my presence. It took him long enough. That half breeds' sense of smell is steadily growing worse.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried.

I fight to roll my eyes. Every time I visit Rin, Inuyasha always assumes I am here for a fight or to hurt his human mate. He flatters himself, I am not in the least interested in him.

Rin, in the meantime, hearing Inuyasha's cry, turns to see me. Her eyes widen and her breath hitches - I see that she has the grace to feel guilty and a little worried. The others - the lecherous monk, the demon slayer Sango, the useless fox demon, Inuyasha, and his human mate - have not moved an inch and instead have their eyes trained on Rin and me. Indeed - how fitting, because there is tension in the air between Rin and myself.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what a surprise..." Rin giggles nervously.

My eyes narrow even more, if that's possible.

Rin looks appologetic.

"There is an explanation for what you see. I neglected to tell you that I have begun training with Sango in the art of demon slaying. You have not visited me in so long that it simply slipped my mind..." She explained.

The nerve of Rin to go behind my back, to not only train with Inuyasha's motley group but to aspire to be a demon slayer! That is laughable - the Rin I thought I knew, would hesitate to even a kill a fly. That was the Rin I fell in love with.

"You did not think to mention this very important piece of information to Jaken, when I sent him to you on my behalf?" I asked, my voice cold and crisp.

She knotted her hands, clearly a sign of agitation. I hated to see her in this state. I wished to keep her free of worry but I myself am too angry.

"Ah you see, I did not think it was something you should be alerted about. I thought I should give it time and tell you when you came to visit me..." She answered, hesitantly.

Hah, would she have indeed told me, had I not caught her red-handed? _I wonder..._

"Rin, come with me." I ordered, not wanting to provide further entertainment to Inuyasha and crew.

I turned my back and headed towards the forest, expecting Rin to follow.

"Sesshomaru, it is best if Rin learns to defend herself. You yourself should know this!" commented Inuyasha, hoping to decrease the tension between Rin and myself.

I turned to him abruptly, anger in my eyes. _How dare he interfere?_ This does not concern him.

"Stay out of this, _little_ brother, before you regret it." I warned.

Inuyasha clearly flustered by my response, came back with a retort.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Is that a threat?" He railed, his hands on his sword.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" yells his mate just in time.

He flies face down to the ground. It was about time he shut up. I look to Rin sternly and turn my back, walking to the forest. I can feel her following hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

We reach a clearing in the forest. I motion for Rin to take a seat against a tree, while I do the same against the opposite tree. I sense that she is weary from her training and the last thing I would want, is to tire her some more.

I close my eyes, trying not to let anger speak for me.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I am sorry for going behind your back. I admit it." She said, bowing her head down shamefully.

I sigh.

"Why did you not tell me, Rin?" I asked wearily.

_Was she so afraid of telling me?_ I have always been reasonable with her.

"You were gone so long. I felt like you were far away...distant from me and my life here at the village. I knew you were busy with other things. It's just that...I did not want to add to your burdens. I thought that if I could defend myself, then you will not have to waste time looking out for me. It seemed to be a good idea at the time..." She fumbled.

I see now. She did not take up this training because she wanted to be a demon slayer but only because she thought to help me, by being able to defend herself! She acted on my behalf - in other words, she was training for me. My heart melted at the thought and I was touched. It is so like my Rin to think of my welfare above her own.

I snapped out of my daze and turned my attention back towards her.

"Rin, although your consideration is appreciated, I assure you - you are not a burden to me. If I had thought it necessary you should learn to fight, I would have made arrangements a long time back." I said reassuringly.

She turns to me, giving me a grateful smile.

"I expect you to stop your training now." I finished, expecting her to comply.

Her face instantly lost the smile. _What is it now?_

"I did not think you were against my training, Sesshomaru-sama. Would you mind so much if I continued with it? It is a useful skill to have..." she said, trying to negotiate.

I was puzzled. _Why would she wish to continue with her training, when she has me?_

"Do you find my protection inadequate?" I counter, curiously.

She flushed in embarrassment.

"I did not mean that exactly. It's just that...well, why wouldn't you like me to learn how to fight?" She cleverly answered my question with a question.

Ordinarily, I would not like receiving an answer with a question but this is Rin. I am startled as to how she has learned to maneuver around me. _But I am impressed at how sharp she is..._

"I would rather you retained your fear of killing, Rin. Training does not only teach one how to fight but it alters one's personality as well. You have not killed as of yet, but once you do, you will see that what I say is true and by then, you will no longer be able to return to your innocence." I said, in an effort to explain my position.

I see that she is contemplating what I have said but I am growing slightly anxious because it is important for me, that Rin not learn to fight. So I hasten to drive the final nail on the coffin.

"There is also the small matter in the fact that I need you to lean on me." I said, uncomfortably.

She looked up to me in surprise.

"But why?" She questioned, shocked.

"Have you not figured it out yet? If you did not need me any longer, then I would not have a reason to be part of your life; and you would not have a reason to be part of mine." I said, bluntly.

She looked at me then with tears in her eyes. I try to escape her pity-filled eyes.

"Of course if you do not need me anymore Rin, you are free to do as you wish." I said, unwillingly.

She hurls herself at me, crying.

"Oh no, Sesshomaru-sama! I do need you, please don't leave me here! I won't train anymore. I only thought I should because it will help you but since you no longer deem it necessary, I will not do so because I...need you too." She admitted, nodding her head.

My heart instantly feels lighter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I give her a soft smile and hand her the package, eager to change the subject. I am not accustomed to placing myself in such a vulnerable position. I do not mind doing so with Rin however, but that does not mean that it is not awkward for me to do so.

She gives me a smile in return and takes the package from me, not breaking eye contact.

"The fabric is from the Northern Lands." I said, to ease the shift in conversation.

"And no doubt it is precious and rare?" She asks, teasingly.

I am astounded. _My Rin is teasing me?_

"Nothing but the best." I reply, slightly smirking.

Although I am not one to boast, I should admit that aristocracy only affords the best.

She leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. My eyes widen in pleasant surprise. _My Rin has become bold_...

"I do not need such extravagance from you. To see you is enough." She admits humbly.

My eyes soften at her modesty.

"Even so, you should know by now that they are not merely kimonos." I said, testing her.

She blushes and I smirk satisfactorily. _So she is aware of my secret messages to her..._

"When did you come to realize?" I asked, curiously.

She knots her hands nervously.

"Well Kagome and Sango were speculating on why you personally insist on buying me so many kimonos. Lady Kaede had a manuscript of colours and their meanings. We got it out and..." She stopped, blushing.

I was even more curious.

"And?" I encouraged her to go on.

"Well, I...got out all my kimonos and referred to the chart. It all started to make sense then..." She said, still knotting her hands nervously.

Satisfaction washed over me. Not only was Rin aware of my intentions but those two meddlesome women did not learn of my secret messages to her, since it was only Rin who did the referring...

"Indeed. And what does this kimono say, my sweet Rin?" I questioned further, eager to see her fumble and fidget over me.

She blushed again, taking out the latest kimono from the wrapper. It was mainly white with hints of red designs over it.

"It is similar to your own, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed, astonished.

My eyes soften satisfactorily.

"Hn" I said, while turning my gaze to the distance.

"Would you tell me what it means, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, tentatively testing the grounds.

I raised my eyebrows. _If Rin wanted me to explain to her my intentions, then I will not shirk from my duty..._

"It means you are designated for me. You are nineteen now. Next year, you will choose your path. Should you choose me, you will be returning to me as my intended mate. The future Lady of the West." I said, proudly.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Is that why you did not want me to fight." She questioned, cleverly.

"Correct. I have always protected you, you have never needed to soil your own hands. I have pampered you, as I saw fit. So that when people look at you, they should see you as my treasured one - forever to be kept safe and respected - but at the same time, above them and only equal to myself." I explained.

She had tears in her eyes, finally understanding the entire picture.

"You are doing all this because you need me and I need you." She finished, wisely.

"Exactly. " I said, wrapping it up.

**THE END**


End file.
